Billy the Vampire Slayer, Part One
"Billy the Vampire Slayer, Part One" was the fourteenth issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine comic book series. Synopsis On a summer night, Billy and his friend Katie were lying in the hood of a truck near an airport runway discussing boys. In an airplane that flew over was the body of a deceased person being repatriated, that person had however become a zompire. When the aircraft had landed and the airport crew was unloading the plane, the zompire attacked and killed them. Later that night Billy was walking home when he was stopped by two bullies, Garron and Post, who commented on him being rejected by his parents and God and how he would end up on the street and end up killing himself. When they grabbed him by his sweater, he slipped out of it and ran back to his grandmother's place where he was living. She greeted him with just a hug. Meanwhile the zompire from the airplane and the three infected airport staff spread out during the night and created many many more zompires. The next morning, Sky had made her grandson breakfast. She told him that if he wanted she would homeschool him. Billy was determined to keep attending a regular school however. Later that day he practiced boxing in an empty gym when he was met by Devon, who seemed to flirt with him. Later while on his way home Billy relayed this encounter to Katie on the phone, when he was suddenly ambushed by Garron. The intimidating encouter was cut short, when suddenly Post appeared as a zompire who ripped Garron's scalp off. Billy was pulled onto a rooftop by Devon before Post could attack him. Billy invited Devon inside and Devon explained about zompires, who he had read about in tweets from the Scooby Gang. Then Devon revealed he had been studying vampires and Slayers and he believed Billy would make a good Slayer; he would not need the superpowers, because zompires were much easier to kill. At that moment Post jumped through the window. Billy reacted instinctively by smashing a drawer on Post's head while the zompire had Devon pinned down and then slaying him with a piece of broken wood from the drawer. Later Devon and Billy continued their discussion and decided that Billy should become a Slayer while Devon would be his watcher. Continuity The story was set after "Guarded", but before "Welcome to the Team". Appearances Individuals *Billy Lane *Katie *Jake *David *Devon *Garron *Post *Sky Lane *Buffy Summers Organizations and Titles *Slayer *Scooby Gang Species *Human *Zompire Locations *San Francisco Body Count *many unspecified humans, drained and sired by zompires *Garron, killed by Post *Post, dusted by Billy Lane Behind the Scenes Collections *''Guarded'' Pop Culture References *Billy wore a NOH8 hoodie, which was 2009 campaign against the California proposition (state law) 8 which prohibited same-sex marriage. Joss Whedon and various other Buffyverse writers and actors participated in the campaign. Since the story is set sometime during 2006, the reference is an anachronism. *Billy likened his encounter with Devon to "Hanks and Ryan" in a reference to Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan who played together in three romantic comedies: Joe Versus the Volcano (1990), Sleepless in Seatle (1993) and You've Got Mail (1998). Quotes Gallery Previews bs914p1.jpg bs914p2.jpg nl:Billy the Vampire Slayer, Deel Eén Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Nine